Em busca da verdade
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Uma foto comprometedora faz com que Vegeta saia em busca da verdade. Que verdade é essa?


**Tá me estranhando, é?**

**[Versão Dragon Ball Z]**

**Em busca da verdade**

Mais um dia "normal" na Corporação Cápsula – como se o fato de ter um alienígena na família fosse algo normal...

Enfim, mais um dia "normal", na medida do possível na Corporação Cápsula... Seria "normal", se não fosse por um "pequeno" incidente...

- !

Claro que, depois desse berro, todo mundo da casa foi correndo para a sala onde estava Vegeta, diante do computador e totalmente indignado com o que estava estampado no monitor.

- Pra que esse barulho todo, Vegeta? – Bulma perguntou. – O que você viu aí q...

Logo se interrompeu, ao ver o monitor. Assim que viu, tratou de tapar os olhos de Trunks, que não entendia absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Mamãe, o que foi...? – o garoto de oito anos perguntou.

A mulher de cabelo azul-turquesa estava catatônica. Os pais dela apenas estavam lá como espectadores. Ela, por fim, engoliu seco, sem tirar as mãos dos olhos do filho.

- Minimiza essa imagem, Vegeta. – ela mandou. – Não quero que o nosso filho tenha um trauma tão grande logo aos oito anos de idade.

Não foi preciso repetir. A imagem em questão foi devidamente minimizada e Bulma pôde destapar os olhos do garoto que continuava sem entender absolutamente nada do que ocorria.

- Ei, tem alguém aí que pode explicar pra mim o que tá acontecendo? – ele insistiu.

- Coisas de adulto, Trunks. – Vegeta resumiu ainda impactado com o que vira. – Então não se meta, você ainda é muito moleque pra ver isso!

- Trunks, querido, vamos à cozinha... – disse a Sra. Briefs ao neto. – Vou fazer aquele lanche que você pediu pra mim...

Trunks saiu dali com os avós, mas estava inconformado. Queria satisfazer a sua curiosidade, mas pelo jeito não poderia fazê-lo.

O casal que permaneceu na sala ficou em total silêncio, os olhos azuis encarando os olhos negros e vice-versa. Aquilo era constrangedor para ambos. Constrangedor demais.

- Desde quando você pega outro homem? – Bulma perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu... Nunca peguei outro homem...! De onde você tirou essa teoria maluca...? – uma veia estufada começava a latejar na testa do saiyajin. – E por que eu pegaria logo ELE? – apontou o monitor, já furioso. – Logo o KAKAROTTO?

Ele maximizou a imagem novamente, mas com a sensação de que iria vomitar só de ver aquilo. Vegeta, o príncipe dos saiyajins, que se gabava de sua virilidade... Dando "pegas" em outro e, ainda por cima, em Goku...?

"Se eu pego o desgraçado que fez isso comigo..."

Seu ki estava se expandindo bem depressa, tamanha a raiva que sentia... Tudo bem que era zoado pelo cabelo, pelo uniforme quando o usava na rua, pela carranca do tamanho de uma semana, mas... Isso era a gota d'água!

- Tem certeza de que é uma farsa? – Bulma perguntou.

- Bulma, eu tô fazendo de tudo pra não me transformar em Super Saiyajin aqui dentro e destruir tudo, mas... TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO, É? – berrou, soltando uma lufada de vento gerada pelo aumento repentino de seu ki, enquanto seus olhos ficavam verdes.

- N-Não... Nem um pouquinho...! – Bulma, toda despenteada, respondeu agarrada ao umbral da porta que dava acesso ao corredor.

Vegeta percebeu o que estava fazendo e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Quem teria feito com ele essa "brincadeira de mau gosto"? Fez essa pergunta a si mesmo. Seria o miolo mole do Kakarotto? Por mais que o achasse infantil, descartou o outro saiyajin logo de cara.

"Não, Kakarotto é ingênuo demais pra fazer algo assim. Mas quem teria tamanha cara de pau pra isso?"

- ARGH! QUE É ISSO?

E assim, um som de cadeira indo ao chão acabou ecoando na montanha Paoz.

À frente do computador, só se viam as pernas pro ar de alguém que havia tomado aquele susto de fazer cair pra trás.

- Ai, minha cabeça... – gemeu ao se levantar.

Logo, chegou gente à porta:

- O que houve, papai? – era Gohan.

- Algum problema, Gok... Não olha pra isso, Goten! – Chi Chi logo tapou os olhos do filho caçula.

- Mamãe, o que...? – o pequeno Goten tentou perguntar.

- Son Goku, que pouca-vergonha é essa?

Goku logo minimizou a imagem que aparecia no monitor e, em seguida, respirou aliviado.

- Eu juro que não sei, Chi Chi... Ela apareceu de repente...!

- Hunf! É o que veremos! Gohan, leve o seu irmão para baixo! Não quero que ele tenha trauma aos sete anos e o carregue pelo resto da vida!

- Tá, mamãe!

- Gohan, o que aconteceu? – Goten perguntou.

- Er... Coisas de gente grande, Goten... – o jovem, bastante constrangido, conduzia o irmão para a sala. – Coisas de gente grande...

Voltando ao casal...

- É melhor o senhor explicar tudinho pra mim, Goku! Que foto é essa com você e o Vegeta?

Goku suava frio. Toda vez que Chi Chi desconfiava de algo, podia saber: era culpado até que se provasse o contrário. Como explicar a origem daquilo se nem ele sabia de onde havia aparecido?

- Espera aí... – ele disse após engolir seco. – Tá achando que eu iria fazer isso com o Vegeta? Chi Chi... Não sou nem louco de fazer uma coisa dessas, e... Acho que ele não seria capaz disso...

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Puxa, Chi Chi... Tá me estranhando, é? Por que ele iria trocar a Bulma por um homem? Ele é apaixonado pela Bulma, mesmo que não mostre isso em público. Ela já não te contou sobre isso?

A morena coçou o queixo. Ele tinha toda a razão. E na imagem tinha algo errado. Não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas notou que a tal imagem tinha algo de suspeito.

E Goku jamais mentiria. Sabia que ele era incapaz de contar qualquer mentira, por mais inofensiva que parecesse.

- Er... – Gohan aparecia na porta. – Tá tudo bem agora?

- Está sim. – Goku respirou aliviado. – Eu e a sua mãe nos acertamos. Só que eu desconfio dessa tal imagem.

- É, eu também. – afirmou a esposa.

Gohan olhou mais detidamente a imagem, para entender o que seus pais falavam.

- Nossa! – ele exclamou. – Essa imagem é uma montagem, e das bem feitas!

- Montagem? – Chi Chi perguntou.

- Sim, mamãe.

- Sinceramente, essa foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – Goku comentou chateado. – Quem seria capaz de fazer isso comigo e com o Vegeta?

- Boa pergunta. – o jovem respondeu.

- Vegeta – Bulma disse. – Fica tranquilo, isto aqui é só uma montagem!

- Eu vou matar esse maldito inseto que fez essa brincadeira de mau gosto comigo! Seja quem for, feriu o meu orgulho e ofendeu a minha masculinidade!

- Pode sossegar o facho, Vegeta! Você não vai matar ninguém, entendeu?

- Se fosse com você, não diria isso. – o saiyajin disse aborrecido.

- Vamos, Vegeta... Relaxa... Ficar nervoso não vai levar a nada! E, além disso, você nem tem uma pista de quem aprontou uma coisa dessas.

O saiyajin respirou fundo e, por fim, se tranquilizou. Mas ainda martelava em sua cabeça a pergunta que não queria calar: Quem teria feito uma brincadeira de tamanho mau gosto?

- Pois é, Videl... Como se não bastasse sacanear o Vegeta, também sacanearam o meu pai.

- Puxa, Gohan... Isso é realmente embaraçoso. Então, é isso que estamos investigando?

- É.

Gohan e Videl estavam numa _lan house_, fantasiados, respectivamente, de Grande Saiyaman I e Grande Saiyaman II.

- Droga! Tá acabando o tempo! Ahá! Achei!

- E então, Gohan? Onde é?

- É onde indicam as coordenadas, Videl! Vamos solucionar esse caso!

- Ei, amigo! – Grande Saiyaman I disse ao dono do estabelecimento, enquanto jogava a ele o pagamento da hora. – Obrigado!

E assim os Saiyamans saíram voando rumo ao local indicado nas coordenadas.

- A... Casa Kame...?

- Nem eu acredito, Videl...

- Mas quem seria o suspeito, Gohan?

- Se fosse envolvendo a minha mãe ou a Bulma, já suspeitaria do Mestre Kame, mas... Como é o meu pai e o Vegeta, não dá pra desconfiar dele.

- Entendo... Mas o suspeito usa um computador daqui.

- Bom... O jeito é investigar. Vamos ter que esconder os nossos kis.

Assim, Grande Saiyaman I e Grande Saiyaman II se "infiltraram" na Casa Kame, onde ouviram vozes:

- O que você fez, Yamcha? Se eles descobrirem, você vai se meter numa grande encrenca!

- Calma aí, Kuririn! Posso contornar a situação, não se-

Gohan e Videl sentiram outro ki por ali. E, agora sim, era pra se preocupar de verdade.

- C... Calma... Aí... V-Vegeta... – era a voz estrangulada de Yamcha. – Não é nada... Disso que... Você t-tá... Pensando...!

- Vegeta, não vá fazer nada de que você pode se arrepender depois! – Kuririn advertiu.

- Quem ofende a masculinidade de um príncipe saiyajin merece morrer! – Vegeta esbravejou, à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Por favor... Me deixa explicar... O que... Aconteceu...!

Mesmo sendo maior que Vegeta, Yamcha não conseguia se soltar da mão de ferro do saiyajin, que o segurava pelo pescoço. Vegeta o soltou, a fim de ouvir que desculpa seria dita.

- É sério, Vegeta – ele disse, já com o fôlego de volta. – Eu tava mexendo com as fotos daquela festa que fizemos na sua casa, e parece que um vírus entrou e fez essa confusão toda.

- Então desfaça!

- Não dá! Vou ter que apagar as fotos.

- Apague, verme!

Gohan e Videl permaneciam em seus lugares, apenas observando a situação, que poderia ser contornada por Yamcha. O ex-ladrão, por seu turno, sentou-se à frente do computador, bastante pressionado pelo aumento de ki de Vegeta. Sabia que não podia fazer um movimento em falso diante de um saiyajin furioso.

Deu vários cliques no _mouse_, na tentativa de apagar as fotos que geraram toda a confusão. Porém, Yamcha suou frio. Por mais que tentasse resolver o problema, as fotos não desapareciam nem com reza braba a Kami Sama.

Estava encrencado. Sentia isso porque notara que Vegeta, por mais que tentasse se segurar, aumentava seu ki mais e mais.

- Droga! Esse computador ficou infestado de vírus!

- Se vira, seu verme! O computador é seu!

- O que tá acontecendo, pessoal? – Goku perguntou, recém-chegado via teletransporte.

- O que acha, Kakarotto? Achei de onde saiu aquela maldita foto!

- Já apagou a tal foto?

- Não, Goku. – Yamcha disse. – O computador ficou infectado de vírus, e não dá pra apagar nada.

- Afaste-se! – Vegeta ordenou.

- Calma aí, Vegeta! Deve ter outra maneira de resolver isso! Tenha um pouco de paciênc...

O saiyajin ignorou o aviso de Goku e apontou a mão direita para o computador, disparando um raio que o destruiu por completo. Isso, sem contar que o raio atravessou a parede e atingiu a capa do Grande Saiyaman.

- A MINHA CAPA!

Gohan viu a capa vermelha se queimar e começou a assoprá-la, a fim de apagar o fogo. Mas de nada adiantou, então o jovem se agachou e bateu o pé na ponta da capa, abafando a chama que, por fim, se apagou. Depois de tudo isso, pôde respirar aliviado.

Enquanto isso...

- Ah, muito obrigado, Vegeta...! – Yamcha disse com sarcasmo, mas estava quase espumando de tanta raiva. – Você destruiu meu computador novinho em folha, que eu não paguei nem mesmo a primeira mensalidade! Quem é que vai pagar por isso, hein? Quem?

- A Bulma. – Vegeta respondeu. – Ela tem dinheiro, não?

Yamcha se acalmou. Não adiantava mais chorar pelo computador torrado.

- Ora essa, que confusão é essa? – era a voz de Bulma, que acabava de chegar.

Ao adentrar o cômodo, qual não foi a sua surpresa ver o estado do local... A parede estava com um enorme buraco e com marcas de chamuscado, ironicamente com uma bela vista para o mar. Além disso, havia vestígios queimados e derretidos do que fora um computador.

Uma gota enorme se formou na testa de Bulma, após entender todo aquele cenário.

- Então... Você descobriu a fonte de problema e resolveu cortar o mal pela raiz, não foi, Vegeta?

O saiyajin não respondeu nada, apenas bufou.

- Tudo pela defesa da sua masculinidade, não é...? – ela perguntou, enquanto tirava a carteira da bolsa e contava o dinheiro. – De quanto foi o prejuízo, Yamcha?

O ex-ladrão ficou constrangido com aquilo e alegou:

- Não foi nada, Bulma... Não precisa fazer isso...! Sério...!

Ela guardou a carteira.

- Bem... Já que insiste...

- Não se preocupe, Bulma... Acho que vou ficar sem computador por uns tempos, depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

- Tudo bem, então. Vamos, Vegeta!

Assim, o casal saiu de lá sob os olhares atônitos dos demais. Até mesmo de Grande Saiyaman I e II, que surgiram pelo buraco da parede.

Diante disso, podia-se tirar uma conclusão: todo cuidado é pouco, em se tratando de um saiyajin de "pavio curto" como Vegeta.

- Argh... Estou mesmo muito mal-acostumado...! Isso dói mais do que eu pensava...!

Vegeta acordava todo acabado. Teve uma das piores noites da sua vida na Terra. Parecia ter levado uma grande surra.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isto? – esfregou os olhos.

- O que acha? – Bulma chegava à sala. – Você me deu mais um prejuízo!

- Você não precisou pagar o computador daquele verme!

- Mas toda essa fúria em defesa da sua masculinidade me fez pagar pela parede da casa do Mestre Kame! E é por isso que botei você pra dormir no sofá até que pare de me dar prejuízos!

- Ora, sua mulher insolente...!

- Olha que aumento de uma semana pra um mês de castigo!

- O QUÊ? UM MÊS? FICOU LOUCA?

- Não. Estou apenas fazendo o dever de uma boa esposa!

Vegeta sentiu-se incapaz de se rebelar contra aquele castigo que lhe era imposto. Jamais seria capaz de levantar a mão contra ela. E olha que tinha poder o bastante para isso, e mesmo assim se sentia impotente.

Triste sina a de um saiyajin: ser domado por uma esposa terráquea. Agora sabia muito bem a razão de Goku temer Chi Chi. A mesma razão pela qual passava a temer Bulma.

Vegeta acabava de concluir que as terráqueas eram excelentes torturadoras apesar de "fracas". E ele estava sentindo na pele as consequências de subestimar uma delas.

"Uma semana passa rápido...", o príncipe pensou com sua típica autoconfiança. "Vou superar."

Mas, assim que a cientista foi à cozinha tomar café, ele bufou:

- Mas você ainda me paga!


End file.
